Pacar Untuk Gray
by NatashAurel
Summary: Hanya karena perkataan Aquarius, Gray jadi sebegini niatnya untuk mencari pacar. Sungguh! Ini bukannya karena dia ingin memiliki kekasih, hanya saja ia ingin mempertahankan eksistensinya sebagai 'pria penggemar wanita' / Tidak untuk penggemar pair tertentu


**Pacar Untuk Gray © NatashAurel**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Rated: T+ (anda akan tahu setelah omake-nya)**

**Genre: Humor (gak kerasa banget sih)**

**Tidak untuk penggemar pair tertentu**

* * *

**Halo ._./ ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini, semoga sesuai sama keinginan readers ya~**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, keseharian Fairy Tail selalu berjalan rusuh. Cana yang menghabiskan _segentong _anggur, Macao dan Wakaba yang berbincang, Juvia yang ber-_daydream_-ing tentang 'Gray-sama', Mirajane yang melayani para anggota, dan sebagainya. Namun penyihir es bernama Gray Fullbuster sedang tidak melakukan kesehariannya. Dimana dia sedang tidak bertelanjang dada atau lebih parahnya lagi telanjang bulat. Malahan dia sedang memakai baju lengkap dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja layaknya seorang murid yang bosan mendengarkan gurunya.

Penghuni Fairy Tail menjadi geger mengenai perubahan Gray yang teramat drastis ini. Sampai-sampai Juvia memulai mimpi indahnya lagi 'Gray-sama kenapa ya? Jangan-jangan karena Gray-sama menyadari cintanya kepada Juvia, Kyaaa!' dan sebagainya..

Gray masih menetap pada posisinya tanpa sedikitpun bergerak, membuat teman-temannya berpikir bahwa 'Gray' yang mereka lihat sebenarnya adalah patung es. Dengan satu hembusan nafas, Gray-pun berdiri dan menuju keluar bangunan guild. Natsu yang menyadari perbedaan pada Gray segera memukul Gray tepat di kepala.

"Natsu!"

"Oe, oe, oe.. kau ini kenapa Gray?!"

Pertanyaan Natsu membuat Gray tambah cemberut. Lucy yang saat itu ingin menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Natsu segera mengurungkan niatnya. Gray tidak membalas, dia segera keluar guild dengan berlari selayaknya dikejar monster.

Seantero Fairy Tail-pun hening..

Tidak lama setelah itu, Wakaba menjatuhkan cerutu-nya karena jawdrop.

"Gray dipukul Natsu—" Wakaba masih dengan jawdrop.

"—dan dia tidak membalasnya.." lanjut Macao selayaknya sambungan kabel.

Hening menyelimuti Fairy Tail untuk kedua kalinya.

"ADA APA DENGAN GRAY?!" dan seketika Fairy Tail dibanjiri air —kau tahu siapa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Gray's POV**

Bosan. Galau. Greget.

Dengan kepalaku yang bersandar pada rerumputan taman, aku-pun menghela napas dengan kencangnya..

Kenapa aku jadi malas dengan diriku sendiri yah? Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa sih? Ah, tidak.. Ini pasti hanyalah wujud stress-ku. LALU KENAPA AKU STRESS?! Arghh.. ini pasti gegara saat itu..

Misi terakhir yang kami —Happy, Natsu, Lucy, Erza dan aku— lalui sebenarnya oke-oke saja. Pada misi itu kami hanya disuruh mencari rumput ajaib yang berada di dalam laut yang berada di belakang guild. Karena laut itu luas, kami-pun berpencar, Erza bersama Natsu dan aku bersama Lucy. Kami memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam untuk menemukannya. Aku dan Lucy yang menemukannya pertama kali, kami segera memanggil Natsu dan Erza, tapi tanpa disadari seekor monster laut yang mirip seperti Kraken muncul secara tiba-tiba. Monster itu tidak terlalu besar, hanya saja tentakelnya yang panjang mulai menyerang Natsu serta Erza.

"Erza, hati-hati!" seru dragon slayer itu sembari menghindar yang juga diikuti oleh Erza.

"Aku tak apa, Natsu, kau bagaimana?"

"Yosshh! Akan kupanggang gurita itu!"

"Aye, sir!"

"lebih baik aku beku-kan saja.." ucapku dengan malas, monster itu sebenarnya bukanlah masalah besar, hanya cara Natsu menanggapinya saja yang berlebihan. Demi apapun, aku benci cara Natsu.

Tapi sebelum aku dan Natsu mengeluarkan sihir kami, Lucy sudah terlebih dahulu memanggil Aquarius.

"Gerbang Pembawa Air, aku panggil engkau! Aquarius!" Seketika sosok putri duyung Aquarius muncul di depan Lucy. "Aquarius! Cepat hanyutkan dia ke laut lepas!"

"Tch, kalau kau selalu terlalu buru-buru seperti itu kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan seorang pacar, dan kau akan menjadi—"

"Aahh! Sudah, itu nanti saja, sekarang cepat bawa dia ke laut!" teriak Lucy dengan perempatan di pelipisnya.

Aquarius pun meluncurkan serangannya "Graaghhhh!", dan seketika itu pula, monster gurita itu hanyut bersamaan dengan arus air dari Aquarius.

"Keh, menyusahkan.."

"Hei, kau itu arwah-ku.."

"Tck, dan juga, kalian semua, cepatlah cari pacar agar tidak menjadi orang malang yang tidak punya pacar seperti Lucy!" sehabis kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Aquarius, ia-pun kembali ke dunia-nya lagi..

Kami-pun hening untuk beberapa saat. Setelah itu, Lucy memulai;

"Ah sudah-sudah, jangan kalian pikirkan Aquarius. Dia memang begitu, sebaiknya kita ambil rumput-rumput ini saja"

"Oi, Lucy, seharusnya kau biarkan aku memanggangnya saja.."

"Tapi, untuk saat ini lebih baik menghanyutkannya ke laut daripada memanggangnya.." timpal Erza dengan bijaknya. Aku-pun hanya terdiam sambil memunguti rumput.

"Ai, Gray, kau kenapa?" Tanya happy kepadaku.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok" Aku hanya tersenyum sedikit sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tanganku seolah berkata 'aku baik-baik saja'.

Happy-pun terdiam sejenak. "Jangan-jangan kau mmmmenyukai Aquarius yaa?" ujar Happy dengan mulut bebasnya.

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA! DAN JANGAN MENGGETARKAN LIDAHMU SEPERTI ITU!" teriakku pada Happy, sungguh kucing yang bodoh!

Hal itu hanya ditanggapi santai oleh Natsu, Erza, Lucy serta Happy, karena memang itu kebiasaan kami.

Tapi ada satu kata Aquarius yang berdengung terus di kepalaku,

_'..pacar' _

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gray mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di rerumputan.

Gray sebenarnya terus terngiang-ngiang tentang kata-kata Aquarius itu.

'Arwah saja punya, masa manusia enggak?' seperti itulah..

Tetapi sesungguhnya Gray sedang tidak ingin memiliki pacar, hanya saja dia ingin menjaga eksistensinya sebagai seorang pria tampan, macho, dan tentunya.. cool.

Bisa dibayangkan apa pandangan orang-orang jika mendapati seorang Gray Fullbuster yang tampan ini sama sekali tidak memiliki seorang wanita? Bisa-bisa dia dikatakan sudah belok ke jalan yang tidak benar.

Yah, walaupun pria-pria tampan di guild sama sekali belum ada yang memiliki pacar, tetapi setidaknya Gray ingin merasa 'lebih dulu' dari mereka semua.

Gray-pun memilih untuk menutup matanya sembari memikirkan orang yang akan dia jadikan pacar. Hei! Dia ini sedang sungguhan! Entah sejak kapan, tetapi Gray sangat-sangat niat untuk memiliki pacar.

Tetapi sebelum dia memikirkan 'orangnya' ia mengevaluasi kriteria 'Pacar Cowok yang Baik' dari buku yang ia ambil di perpustakaan guild. Masa bodoh sejak kapan ada buku itu disana, yang penting sekarang buku itu sudah ada di tangannya.

Gray-pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegap sambil membuka halaman pertama pada buku, ia pun mencermati satu-persatu bab yang ada di buku itu. Butuh waktu sekitar 1 jam bagi Gray untuk menyelesaikan buku panduan tersebut.

"Jadi, pacar yang baik adalah pacar yang dapat melindungi ceweknya, yang baik hati, yang tidak sombong dan rajin menabung." Yah begitulah yang ia baca.

Ia-pun mengevaluasi dirinya sendiri;

Melindungi? Tentu bisa!  
Baik hati? Tentu saja!  
Tidak sombong? ... sungguh, mungkin sedikit.  
Rajin menabung? Tentu! Saking banyaknya uang di tabungan Gray, jikalau Lucy kekurangan uang untuk membayar sewaannya Gray tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk meminjaminya. Meskipun hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Natsu dan Erza.

Gray-pun selesai mengevaluasi dirinya, sekarang.. ia akan mencocokkannya dengan perempua yang ada di Fairy Tail. Sungguh demi Deliora dia sedang tidak jatuh cinta sama sekali! Kau terlalu niat, Gray..

Yang terbesit pertama kali di pikirannya adalah Juvia. Ia-pun menulis nama Juvia di kertas dengan sebuah pena. Memang benar jika Juvia sangat-sangat mencintai Gray. Tetapi, bisakah Gray melindunginya? Pikiran itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Jika saja saat pertarungan mereka yang pertama dengan keadaan Juvia yang niat bertarung tanpa sedikitpun rasa kepada Gray, mungkin Juvia sudah menang. Lagipula, sebenarnya Juvia sudah beberapa kali melindungi Gray. Untuk alasan tersebut Gray mencoret Juvia dari daftarnya.

Selanjutnya adalah Cana. Teman semasa kecil Gray. Sebenarnya jika dicocokkan dengan kriteria tadi bisa saja Cana menjadi pacar Gray. Tapi kepribadian Cana yang suka minum anggur hingga bergalon-galon membuat Gray mencoret Cana dari daftarnya.

Lisa—. Gray berhenti menulis nama yang seharusya dia tulis 'Lisanna'. Untuk sebuah alasan tertentu dia takut.. sebelum selesai ditulis Gray sudah mencoret namanya terlebih dahulu.

Bisca. Bisa saja, kriteria pas, tetapi ada Alzack. Gray hanya ingin punya pacar tanpa rival! Itu saja! Nama Bisca-pun tercoret.

Wendy. Hey! Dia _pettan_! Eh, bukan itu maksud Gray. Hanya saja apa reaksi guild jika tahu bahwa Gray menembak Wendy? Mungkin belum akan diterima, tetapi dia bisa dianggap seorang _pedofil_! Coret lagi.

Erza. Begitu Gray menulis nama Erza, ia terdiam. Beberapa menit terlewat hanya dengan keheningan. Sungguh! Erza sama sekali tidak bisa ia lindungi, malahan sebaliknya sama seperti Juvia. Dengan goresan pena yang sangat yakin, Gray-pun mencoret nama Erza.

Mirajane. Jangan, kau bercanda Gray. Coret lagi.

Levy. Gray menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sungguh dia tidak ingin punya rival! Levy-pun tercoret.

Evergreen. Sebelum Gray mencocokkannya dengan kriteria tadi, ia sudah mencoret namanya duluan. Ia takut! Ia takut menjadi batu! Itu sudah cukup menjelaskan.

Namun Gray melupakan satu nama.

Lucy Heartfillia.

Entah saking seriusnya Gray mencari 'calon pacar' untuknya hingga ia melupakan salah satu nama sahabat terdekatnya ini.

Gray-pun menulis nama Lucy di kertasnya, ia berpikir sebentar mencocokkan kriteria tadi. Sebenarnya Lucy itu cukup kuat, tentu saja karena kunci-kuncinya itu! Tapia pa yang terjadi jika Lucy tidak memiliki kuncinya? Yah! Dia tidak berdaya.

Gray-pun melingkari nama Lucy. "Target sudah ditetapkan!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sekarang yang menjadi pemikiran Gray adalah; Bagaimana cara menyingkirkan kunci-kunci tersebut dan menyerang Lucy lalu ia akan menolongnya. Murahan sekali.

Mungkin dia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu sendirian.

Ia pun berpikir..

Seperti.. Gray akan membawa Lucy bersamanya ke sebuah misi. Lalu Gray memberi celah agar Lucy terserang, namun akhirnya Gray menyelamatkan Lucy seperti layaknya pangeran. Tetapi sebelum itu kuncinya harus diambil terlebih dahulu. Namun siapa yang akan mengambilnya? Gray butuh seseorang yang akan menolongnya!

Natsu? Gray akan ditertawakan. Tentu saja.

Jet dan Droy? Bisa saja, tetapi mereka tidak tega terhadap Lucy. Yah walaupun Gray juga merasa begitu.

Elfman? Sudah pasti ditolak dan Gray akan dirujam kata-kata semacam "Pria sejati tidak akan melakukan hal itu!"

..mungkin.. Bickslow? Yah, bisa saja. Mengingat saat Bickslow melawan Lucy, dan Lucy nyaris kalah sampai Loke—

Ah! Gagal! Kalau sudah ada Loke, mencuri kunci Lucy juga tidak ada gunanya! Mengingat Loke bisa membuka gerbangnya sendiri dimanapun dan kapanpun..

Nama Lucy-pun tercoret dari daftar Gray.

Gray menghela napas. _'Mungkin bukan saat ini..'_

Dan Gray-pun tertidur dengan senyuman sendu di wajahnya..

~owari~

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**Saya mohon maaf kalau saya lancang di fic ini mengatasnamakan Gray buat ngebanding2in cewek2 Fairy Tail buat dijadiin pacarnya, sungguh sebenernya saya ga ngeship Gray sama siapa2. saya juga bukannya ga suka dengan Gruvia, Grayza atau Graylu.. cuma tiba-tiba kepikiran sama ide ini saja..**

**Saya mohon maaf sekali lagi kalo ada hal yang tidak berkenan di fic ini.. saya juga baru di fandom ini, mohon saran dan masukan ^^**

**Btw, jangan di back dulu ya! Ada omake-nya nih! XD**

* * *

**~omake~**

Oh sungguh! Gray ketiduran di taman saking kompleksnya memikirkan soal pacar. Tak peduli rambutnya yang berantakan, Gray segera berlari menuju guild, ia mengingat jika ia ingin mengambil misi dan berangkat malam ini —sendirian.

Tetapi begitu ia memasuki guild, seluruh anggota Fairy Tail sedang bergerombol berkumpul pada satu tempat memegang sebuah kertas dan buku yang mirp dengan buku yang Gray baca barusan.

Gray-pun menelan ludahnya. Dengan keadaan jiwa dan mental yang kuat Gray-pun menapakkan kakinya lanjut memasuki guild.

Orang-orang yang bergerombol tadi terkaget dan mendadak kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing kecuali Cana, Lucy dan Juvia yang masih memiliki kertas dan buku itu.

"Oii~ Gray~~ Apa maksudnya ini?!~" Teriak Cana dengan keadaan setengah mabuk.

"D-darimana kalian—" ucapan Gray terpotong oleh Lucy.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, lalu aku mencarimu bersama Juvia dan menemukanmu tertidur di taman sambil memegangin kertas dan buku ini, ... jadi, apa maksudmu Gray?!"

"I-itu.."

"Juvia sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan apa yang Gray-sama maksud, hanya saja Juvia khawatir kenapa nama Juvia dicoret di kertas itu.." jawab Juvia dengan muka memerah serta tangannya yang memegangi buku 'Pacar Cowok yang Baik'.. yang sekaligus mengakibatkan awan gelap menyelimuti guild tersebut.

"A-aku.."

"Gray-san.. t-tolong jelaskan!"

"Cukup!" Keramaian terjadi, Titania bertindak. "Sekarang tolong jelaskan apa maksudmu Gray! Menulis nama-nama kami lalu mencoretnya seperti itu!"

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipis Gray. Apakah ia harus membongkar aibnya di depan seluruh anggota Fairy Tail?

Ia butuh beberapa detik waktu untuk berpikir.

"Jawab!"

Dengan lantang Gray menjawab.

"Se-sebenarnya aku sedang membandingkan ukuran dada kalian! PUAS?!"

Tik, tik, tik, tok.

Mendadak guild diliputin suara tawa dan tangisan —saking tak sanggup menahan tawa.

Perempuan-perempuan Fairy Tail yang namanya ditulis di situ hanya memasang muka memerah..

"A-apa..?!" timpal Erza dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya.

"Aku hanya kurang kerjaan dan sedang tidak mood, lalu entah mengapa aku masuk ke perpustakaan guild dan menemukan buku itu tergeletak di meja—" jawab Gray sembari menunjuk buku yang dipegang Juvia. Tentu dengan muka yang tak kalah merah dengan muka gadis-gadis Fairy Tail.

"—aku membacanya sampai menemukan bagian yang menyangkut bagian tubuh wanita, ukuran dada, dan sebagainya itu.. jadinya.. a-aku hanya.. begitulah.." keberanian Gray sudah habis untuk mengatakan hal itu. Demi apapun dia benar-benar malu sekarang.

"L-lalu kenapa kau mencoret-coret nama kami? Dan juga kenapa kau melingkari namaku lalu mencoretnya juga?" Tanya Lucy dengan muka merah sambil bolak balik melihat kertas dan Gray.

"dan juga kenapa kau tidak menulis nama adikku dengan lengkap dan sudah kau coret?!" Seru Elfman dengan lantang.

Dengan segenap kekuatan jiwa dan raga serta keberanian, Gray mulai berbicara lagi.

"Aku mencari siapa wanita dengan dada terbesar yang pernah aku temui! Yang aku coret itu kurang besar— eh, besar meskipun awalnya aku memutuskan Lucy-lah yang terbesar—"

"Eh?!" Lucy terjengat karena kaget sambil memegangi dadanya. Mukanya sudah lebih merah dari sebelumnya

"G-Gray-sama! Apakah 'punya' Juvia terlalu kecil untukmu?!" Juvia dengan lantang menggebrak meja dan mulai membuka bajunya, yang akhirnya dihentikan oleh Cana.

"Arghh.. sebenarnya, bukankah aku sudah pernah m-memegang dadamu Juvia?! Punya-mu besar hanya saja aku merasa tidak lebih besar dari punya Lucy, k-karena aku sudah beberapa kali melihatnya!"

Juvia dan Lucy sama-sama ingin meletus saat itu juga.

"K-Kalau begitu, Gray-sama lihat d-dada Juvia saja sekarang!" Jawab Juvia yang perlahan membuka bajunya lagi, dan sekali lagi Cana menghentikannya.

Gray tambah memerah. Hampir seluruh orang di guild mukanya memerah, layaknya lomba 'Muka siapa yang paling Merah'

"A.. terus kenapa kau tidak menulis namaku dengan lengkap lalu langsung men—" pertanyaan Lisanna terpotong oleh jawaban Gray.

"Karena punyamu kecil! —bukan! Tapi, karena saat memikirkan m-milikmu mendadak aku kepikiran milik Bisca yang lebih besar dan langsung mencoretmu!" Muka Gray bukan lagi seperti kepiting rebus, malahan sudah seperti tomat ranum yang diberi pewarna merah. Sedangkan Lisanna sudah satu level diatas Gray

Tok, tok, tok, tik.

Alzack dan Bisca sudah pingsan sedari tadi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat mereka sedikit— yah begitulah.

"Tolong tenang sebentar.. biarkan Gray menjelaskan lebih lanjut" sela sang Titania dengan muka yang warnanya nyaris menyamai rambutnya.

"Aku mencoret nama Wendy dan Levy k-karena.. kalian tahu.." Wendy dan Levy segera pundung menyadarinya..

"Aku mencoret nama yang lainnya dan melingkari nama Lucy karena milik Lucy lebih besar dari kalian yang lain.. ya, karena aku juga sudah berkali-kali m-melihatnya.."

"akhirnya aku mencoret nama Lucy karena sebenarnya aku sudah pernah melihat yang lebih besar daripada m-milik Lucy! Tapi aku lupa siapa, dimana, kapan, arghh! Sudah cukup! Aku pusing!"

Gray kehabisan napas..

Erza-pun memulai lagi, "Oke, karena orang yang Gray maksud tidak ada disini dan sebenarnya kita tidak rugi sedikitpun, biarlah kita kembali normal seperti semula, masalah juga sudah selesai, setidaknya sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja, itulah pilihan terbijak untuk diambilsaat ini."

Mendengar perkataan Erza, seluruh guild-pun hening. Rasanya aneh ketika sebelumnya guild ini rusuh hanya gegara 'hal itu' dan sekarang sudah tenang lagi.

Dalam hati Juvia, ia akan operasi plastik untuk memperbesar payudaranya. _'Demi Gray-sama'_. Yah tapi ia masih berpikir nant jika ia berubah jadi air dan dada plastiknya tetap seperti itu kan aneh.. mungkin malah bikin jijik! Ia-pun mengurungkan niatnya..

Master Makarov yang sedari tadi hanya menonton sekarang mulai berucap, meskipun kecil, "Inilah anak muda yang sedang pubertas.." lalu ia melanjutkannya dengan tawa seraknya.

Walaupun malu yang ditanggung Gray memang sangat besar, ia setidaknya bersyukur karena eksistesinya sebagai pria penggemar wanita dan bukan pria penggemar pria masih terjaga. Meskipun sekarang ia harus dilabeli _'Pervert'_.

~real end~


End file.
